Evil is as Evil does
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Future Alex comes to the past and take's over her 15 year old body so she can TAKE OVER THE WORLD.!


Evil is as Evil does

Future Alex comes to the past and take's over her 15 year old body so she can TAKE OVER THE WORLD.!

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

**( 2115 )**

She had everything in the world, almost. She had all the magical and mortal world in her command. She had magic like no other wizard had. Her name put fear in everyone's heart's, one look from her would have someone breaking down crying. She had everything she wanted expect her. She missed her so much. Harper , the love of her life. Harper was taken from her long ago. She had all the magic in the world but it didn't matter if she didn't have her there to share her kingdom.

" I'm going to see you again my love." said a 115 year old Alex Russo. Alex looked at her kingdom for one last time before she gave everything up. After many year's she finally made a spell to send her soul back to the past. She'll take over her younger self body and start all over again. But this time she'll start dating Harper earlier and take over the wold sooner. She planed by the time she was twenty five her plan will be done.

" I'll be back and rule everything. Again but with Harper by my side. " said Alex as she looked at herself in the mirror .She looked like she was in her late forty's, it was when she found the spell to stop aging . She twirled her wand in her hand's.

" Hmm, this will be so much fun and to see her again but I have to deal with my parent's and fucking Justin and that idiot Max." said Alex as she looked at her wand. It was old as her. It had had crack's and the color faded but it still held great memories. Alex mutter a quick spell, her body was covered in a purple light. All she saw was purple and her kingdom before it all went black.

**( 2010 )**

" Man, my head fucking hurt's" said Alex as she rub her head. She open her eye's and blinked she was in her old room! The Spell worked she was in her old room but was she in her old body. Alex ripped the blanket's off of her and ran to her full length mirror. She was a teenager again, she was in her hot 15 year old body.

" Mmm, I forgot how hot I was and how tight my ass was. Damn do I look fucking hot." said Alex as she looked at her self.

" ALEX, WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." yelled Theresa from the downstairs.

" Fuck, it's her again but that mean's Harper's going to be here" said Alex as she grabbed her wand and got dressed. She was betrayed by her family they made a rebel group and tried to stop her. But she used them as a example she killed them showing both worlds her power.

" Time to see that sexy redhead." said Alex as she ran downstairs. Alex ran downstairs as fast as she could. As soon as she reached the bottom see saw Harper sitting there eating breakfast.

" Wow, Harper" whispered Alex as she looked at Harper. She was smiling and dressed in one of her wacky outfit's but who cared she was alive . She was just as she remember full of life , sparkling brown eye's, pale skin and flaming red hair.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she ran to Harper and hugged her from behind. Harper smiled and hugged Alex back as much as she could.

" Hey, what's up your acting like you haven't seen me in a while, but we saw each other last night." said Harper as she looked at Alex gazing at her. Alex smiled and shrugged her shoulders she had to act like nothing changed.

" I just had a nightmare that you where gone but your here now so I know everything is okay." said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" You could of slipped into bed with me if you wanted I don't mind" said Harper as she smiled.

" Oh, I will definitely be doing that next time." said Alex as she had a smirk on her face. Harper looked confused by the smirk but it was Alex and she did love to smirk, so she didn't think much of it and went back to eating her meal.

" So, umm what are we doing today" asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" School duhh and then I'm going to the gym." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head and grabbed a spoon full of egg's from Harper's plate.

" Right, school what fun" said Alex in a sarcastic tone.

" What's the date" asked Alex as she looked at Harper and grabbed the bacon from Harper's mouth and put it ion her's.

" Alex get your own plate and check your cell for the date. Why are you asking anyway it's not like you care." asked Harper as she raised her eyebrow. Alex needed to think fast Harper was right she didn't care well not teen her anyway.

" I just want to know it's been a while since I last check that's all and food tasted better when it off your plate." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. The flirting has begun and she will have Harper in her arm's faster then you can say Twilight Rapes Harry Potter's ass all the time.

" Well, okay it's Thursday the 10th of September." said Harper as she got up and place her empty plate in the sink.

" Thanks Babe, now I got to go and do something" siad Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek and walked out of her house with a big grin on her face.

" Hmm, I hope I'm not moving to fast but who cares I want Harper now and I want my kingdom back. But How to trick everyone and turn Harper evil. Well the evil part won't be that hard last time she joined me but what about this time we are younger and she hasn't gone threw the pain of losing her parent's ." said Alex to herself as she walked around her old hometown .

" ALEX WAIT UP" yelled Harper as she ran towards Alex. Alex stopped and smiled Harper was coming towards her and she looked hot running.

" Hey, what up" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" You are and you forgot your book bag . What's up with the babe thing." asked Harper as she handed Alex her book bag.

" I don't know I just felt like calling you babe , babe " said Alex as she started to walk to school.

" Oh, okay I guess " said Harper as she let it go for now. Alex looked back at Harper and smiled everything will be okay she just had to play it cool for a bit maybe ease off a bit on Harper and then the world will be her's again.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

**So what do you think a evil Alex story hmm, well I hope this chapter has you asking for more. In the next chapter I'll have it set in the Future on what happen to Alex for her to turn evil. As always your always aloud to ask for something to happen and or give me some ideas . All you have to do is give me some love Happy Turkey day From Harper loves Alex .**


End file.
